i love you, goodbye
by moonshine2012
Summary: Kagome caught Inuyasha with somebody else and now she's gone and out of his life. She's starting a new life but what if a new love comes to her? Will she accept it or will she still stick to her past?
1. Chapter 1: behind these hazel eyes

**A/N: **hello! after many months, i'm back in writing! sorry i just wrote now because we we're so busy at school and had a major writer's block. now, here's my new story. hope you like it!

**Discalimer:** i don't own Inuyasha and the songs used...

Kagome: she's so bad... she's switching to a new story without finishing the other one!

**Chapter 1: Behind These Hazel Eyes**

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

She wanted to run away from that place. She felt that remembering just that moment rips her heart into a million pieces. Kagome was running, running, running… into the dark and stormy night.

_No, I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

She couldn't believe what she saw. It was Inuyasha with Kikyo and they were really sweet with each other. The most painful thing was the kiss… and the sweet words… "I love you"… from both their lips. She couldn't stand the pain she felt in her heart as she remembered it.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha: Kikyo, I've always wanted to say this to you. I… I love you.

(They kiss)

Kikyo: I love you too, Inuyasha.

(Kagome suddenly opens the door.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, I… how… how could you?

Inuyasha: Kagome… I.. I'm

(Before he could even say the word "sorry", Kagome suddenly ran out of the house and out of his life.)

**End of flashback**

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together but so broken up inside_

_No, I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

She arrived at her house, dripping wet because of the rain.

Elise: Welcome back, Kagome! Would you like to have some dinner, honey?

But she didn't notice her mom and she went dashing to her room.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

She fell on her bed just as she opened the door of her room. The windows and curtains were closed, good thing, because Inuyasha won't be able to climb up to her bedroom. She thought of all her feelings for him and buried her head on her pillow and cried. Just cried.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry on the outside anymore_

_Anymore_

She looked up and saw, one her bedside table, a picture of their gang: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, herself and… Inuyasha. She couldn't bear seeing him, even just his picture.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

She cried all night. She couldn't sleep but it overcame her after a while. On the next day, she decided that she won't let him see her cry. She'll just have to cry inside, behind her eyes. She'll try to forget everything: all the feelings, the pain, the moments, the love, and most of all… Inuyasha.

_to be continued..._

A/N: so how was it?


	2. Chapter 2: someday

**Chapter 2: Someday**

_Someday, you're gonna realize_

_One day, you'll see this through my eyes_

_By then, I won't even be there_

_I'll be happy somewhere_

_Even if I cared_

Inuyasha wanted some time alone. He thought of all the things that have happened. It was true that he had been with Kikyo even before he met Kagome. But two years ago, since Kikyo's disappearance, he met Kagome and he started to fall in love with her. He just didn't notice his feelings for her but now he understood why she acted that way. It was his entire fault.

_Someday, you're gonna see my worth_

_You think you're the last guy on earth_

_Well, I've got news for you_

_I know I'm not that strong_

_But it won't take long, won't take long_

She wanted to start a new life, a life without Inuyasha. Things went up to her mind like, someday, he'll start to appreciate her but that seemed impossible because he had a very high pride. Now, she realized that she'll have to forget him. It won't be easy, as she's not that strong. But she knows, it won't take long to move on.

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way I wanted you to need me_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place_

_One day, I'll forget about you_

_You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_Someday, someday_

A vow. That's what she made. Someday, the "one" will arrive and she'll forget about Inuyasha. Someday, she will.

_Right now, I know you can tell_

_I'm down and I'm not doing well_

_But one day these tears_

_They will all run dry_

_I won't have to cry, sweet goodbye_

He knows Kagome so much, even for just the two years they've been together. He knows she's sad and lonely. "She's probably crying," he thought. But for Kagome, she knows that the crying will stop and she won't have to suffer anymore.

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way I wanted you to need me_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place_

_One day, I'll forget about you_

_You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_Someday, someday_

Since she wanted to forget him, she decided to go away. She transferred to a different school, without telling anyone where she went.


	3. Chapter 3: foolish heart

**Chapter 3: Foolish Heart**

_I need a love that grows_

_I don't want it unless I know_

_But with each passing hour_

_Someone, somehow_

_Will be there, ready to share_

It's been ten months since they last saw each other. In her former school, nothing has changed. Miroku was still chasing after girls but he still gets caught by his girlfriend, Sango, though they were of different schools. His brother, Shippo, was now a freshman in that school. Inuyasha was still going out with Kikyo but now, they just go out as friends. One time, Kagome caught herself thinking how they all are and it came into her mind that she was lonely. She needed someone to be with.

_I need a love that's strong_

_I'm so tired of being alone_

_But will my lonely heart play the part of a fool again_

_Before I begin_

In her new school, though there were so many new things around her, she still remained the same Kagome everyone new. She was with Sango and they were always together. She was the only one who knew that Kagome transferred in her school. She knows Kagome just wanted to move on and start a new life away from Inuyasha. She also noticed that Kagome was starting to look lonelier so she tried to hook her up in dates or get- togethers with their classmates. But to no avail, she wasn't able to find anyone for her. Kagome on the other hand, noticed of Sango's determination so she also tried to find somebody to keep her mind off of him. Then one faithful day, she saw someone. He was an old student there but this was the first time she took notice of him. Then, she starts to feel hot and nervous like before. Is this a new found love?

_Foolish heart, hear me calling_

_Stop before you start falling_

_Foolish heart, heed my warning_

_You've been wrong before_

_Don't be wrong anymore_

Kagome realized that this was the feeling she had when she first met Inuyasha. Her heart beats very fast and happy and at the same time nervous feelings overcomes her. Is he the one?

_I'm feeling that feeling again_

_And I'm back in the game_

_I can't seem to win_

_Love's knockin' on the door of my heart once more_

_Before I begin_

_Ahh haaa.. yeah.._

_I need a love that grows_

_I'm so tired of being alone_

_But will my lonely heart play the part of a fool again_

_Before I begin_

Then she remembers the pain she felt ten months ago. She didn't want to be hurt again. She wanted happiness and she wanted to totally forget Inuyasha.

_Foolish heart, hear me calling_

_Stop before you start falling_

_Foolish heart, heed my warning_

_You've been wrong before_

_Don't be wrong anymore._

_to be continued..._

A/N: so, how was it? please review! up next, what will happen between Kagome and the new guy? just wait and see... (" ,)


End file.
